Barsa de Todos
by BellaVella
Summary: El programa No.1 de la T.V que ayuda a la gente -¿?- El caso de hoy: SOY VICTIMA DEL AMOR!


**_Bienvenidos al programa No. 1 de...pues, lo que sea;_ ¡Barsa de todos!**

_(Se escucha una cancioncita popular pueblerina mientras que el publico de levanta y aplaude)_

**Barsa**: Querido publico, hoy tenemos un caso que...!me dejo impactada~!

_(Exclamación general: ¡oh!)_

**Barsa:** De verdad, ¿Qué pasa cuando viven amando a un hombre, pero este…!este esta amando a otra? Este es el caso de Bianchi, veamos el video.

_(de una pantalla la fondo del escenario sale un video claramente editado mientras se entrevista a Bianchi)_

**Bianchi**: Srta. Barsa, estoy desesperada; yo amo mucho a este hombre _(muestra un peluche de bebe Reborn)_ pero siento que mi amor no es suficiente ¡ayúdeme!.

**Barsa**: ¡Que pase Bianchi!

_(Se escucha nuevamente la canción popular mientras La "_escorpión venenoso_" entra al foro mientras el público aplaude emocionado)_

_(Ambas mujeres toman asiento a la mitad del escenario)_

**Bianchi: **señorita Barsa, el me prometió sexo mafia y sexo… ¿ya dije sexo?

**Barsa:** lo se quería, este desgraciado te ha hecho victima; ¡VICTIMA DEL AMOR PUBLICO! _(el publico exclama: "SI") _no te preocupes, que yo te ayudare, y ahora…que pase el desgraciado!

_(Abucheo general del público)_

_(Sale Reborn)_

_(El publico se calla y comienza a gritarle: _"papacito", "guaperas", "a las 3 te recojo en la panadería, biscocho")

**Reborn**: Ciaosu_~(se sienta)_

**Barsa:** pero eso no es todo...nuestras cámaras lo sorprendieron con otra mujer _(Exclamación general: OH!)_ y la otra... ¡ESTA EMBARAZADA!

_ (el público se vuelve loco)_

(_Pasa Luce)_

_(Bianchi y Luce se miran)_

_(El publico grita: "_PELEA DE GATAS_")_

**Bianchi**: awr~ que linda se ve

**Luce**: Gracias.. U/U

**Barsa**: (_dirigiéndose a Reborn_) DESGRACIADO, CACHUDO, RABO VERDE… PEDAZO DE..._(Reborn le dispara_)

**Luce: **Reborn! no seas grosero y levanta al pobre cadáver...

**Barsa:** _(agonizando_) todavía no muero...

(_En eso Lal entra al foro y pasa sobre Barsa)_

**Lal**: Idiota! que te dije sobre dispararle a la gente?

_(Saca una metralleta y comenzó a dispararle a Reborn mientras este lo esquiva como si nada)_

**Colonello:** (_entra y también pisa a Barsa_) Oe, Kora! el seguro no abarca salmonela, ni estudios de televisión dañados, Kora!

_(Todo el mundo grita y sale corriendo por tremendos balazos cuando de pronto todo se comienza a desvanecer, el piso comienza a romperse y caer en pedazos y del abismo que deja empieza a salir fuego)_

**Viper:** yara yara... yo no pienso pagar…

_(La gente despavorida corre con terror mientras Luce y Bianchi hablan sobre donde comprar la mejor chambrita en la cuidad)_

_(mientras Fon ayudanda a la gente que grita histéricamente, mientras verde esta detrás de bambalinas en una Laptop haciendo como que no le importa)_

(_Colonello comienza a gritar como maniático porque el piso donde sostenido también comienza a romperse)_

_(se abraza de Lal)_

**Colonello**: No quiero morir KORA!

**Lal:** suéltame inútil!

_(El piso se rompe y ambos comienzas a caer mientras gritan)_

_(Reborn solo salta de roca en roca silbando hasta llegar a donde verde, se recarga a un lado de el y saca un cigarro)_

**Reborn: **oye, ¿a que hora me dijiste que empezaba la película?

**Verde:** a las 5

_(Mientras estos dos estaban tan campantes todo el mundo gritaba desesperados porque todo seguía cayendo al abismo, ya que Viper continuaba desatando más infierno y fuego)_

_(En eso Luce se levanta del sofá sonriente con una Bianchi haciendo llamadas telefónicas)_

**Luce:** chicos_...(todo vuelve a la normalidad al instante)_ vámonos a comer ~

**Los arcobalenos y Bianchi**: si~

_(Y a todo esto, ¿donde quedo Skull? a pues cuando llegaron al carro se dieron cuenta que habían dejado ahí al tipo con las ventanas cerradas y en un ligar sin sombra)_

**Skull:** Reborn~

**Reborn**: yo te saco... si me compras un expreso

**viper**: esa es mi frase...págame regalías por usarla…

**Fon**: No lo hagan, Skull-san, yo te sacare

**Skull**: ...

**Fon**: Skull?

_(se acerca a la ventanilla)_

_(Skull no se mueve)_

**Lal**: tsk, ese idiota ya se murió... Luce, ¿sigue en pie la ida a comer?

**Skull:** No estoy muerto! estoy deshidratado (_desesperadamente quiere abrir la puerta)_

**Reborn**: Je (_le muestra las llaves) _mejor hay que ir caminando, conozco un buen Restaurant cerca

**Skull**: Re…born~ (_Skull agoniza)_

**Y eso fue todo por hoy, sintonicenos la proxima vez a la mimsa hora y por el msimo canal -¿?-**

_-.-.-.-.-_

**OMG, Nero... definitivamente damos miedo (rima, yay)**


End file.
